


these small hours

by impravidus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child, Dadrien, F/F, Identity Reveal, Kid - Freeform, Marriage, Parents, Wedding, adrienette - Freeform, husband, married, parent, proposal, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Our lives are made in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain.” ~Rob ThomasLovesquare One-Shots





	1. one day

“Hey Chat?”

“Yeah?”  
“Have you ever thought about getting married?” The leather suited man chuckled.

“Sorry to break it to you, milady, but my heart is taken by another.” She smiled and shook her head.

“I mean with her. Do you think that far in the future?” He shrugged as he leaned against the metalwork of the Eiffel Tower.

“It’s hard not to. I mean, spending my life with the woman I love? That’s a dream come true.” She sighed.

“I know what you mean. I… I think it’s going to happen soon, and I don’t know how to feel about that.” He turned to face her.

“Are you not ready?” She shook her  head again.

“It’s not that. I’m ready. I just… there’s so many things I haven’t thought about. I mean, when I was younger I would plan my dream wedding. I have a playlist for all the songs I want at the reception, I’ve been pinning Gabriel dresses for years, and I’ve been saving all of my favorite cake recipes for the big cake, but I don’t know if that’s even what I want.” He scooted next to her.

“Well what _do_ you want?” She looked to him.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.” Her face beamed with excitement.

“I don’t want a mermaid or trumpet cut for my dress. I don’t want to be modern and what looks good in the Gabriel fashion shows and magazines. I want to feel like a princess. I want a ball gown that’s poofy and sparkly and tulle-y.” Amused, he smiled.

“What else?”

“I don’t want fondant on my cake. I don’t want a naked vanilla cake with miniscule amounts of pretty vanilla frosting. I want loads and loads of cream cheese frosting. And I want edible flowers and chocolate strawberries. I want cream puffs and eclairs and macrons. And I don’t want a fancy cake shop making it I want my par… I want Tom and Sabine’s carrot cake.”

“Go on.”

“I want… I want a fun reception. I don’t just want salads and steak. I want the stuff that I like. I want mini bacon covered hot dogs and artichoke dip and ravioli. Oh! And a chocolate fountain. And I want there to be a fun theme. Like… having a bunch of blow up slides and bouncy houses. Or maybe everyone wears ball gowns like an old timey gala. Or maybe both.”

“You could do a Ladybug and Chat Noir masquerade. All the ladies wear red or black and the men wear black and cat ears.” She giggled.

“Yeah right. Like I’d let my super hero life bleed into the most magical night of my life.”

“Meowch. Are the kwami induced powers not magical enough for you?”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I know.” They sat in silence for a moment, the bustling streets of Paris filling their comfortable silence.

“What about you, Chat? What do you want?” He smiled softly as he looked out at the stars.

“At first I thought I’d want my best friend to DJ but I really want him to enjoy my reception. So maybe that playlist idea you said. Probably songs from like 2009-2014. And bops from the 80s and 90s. I feel like everyone loves that.” She grinned.

“That’s what my playlist is like.”

“Obviously we need some cha-cha slide action as well. I’d be killing it on the dance floor with my wife.” He sighed dreamily. “Wow. Wife.” He shook his head, getting back on topic. “And we’d probably have to do some serious choreographing for our first dance. I love her to bits and pieces but she has two left feet. I can’t imagine her slow dancing with me for a full song _and_ one with her father.” She chuckled.

“Well that’s something I can relate to.”

“I’d probably want something outdoor. Churches feel so formal and stuffy compared to my girlfriend. She’s not exactly the traditional type. I bet she would want to hand sew all of the bridesmaids dresses just because she would have a vision and no store would have the exact fabric or pattern she envisioned.” He chuckled lightly. “It’s funny we are talking about weddings. I was thinking it’s about time I propose to my girlfriend.” Ladybug’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Chat, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you. What kind of rings were you looking at?”

“Well she does a lot with her hands in her work, so I wouldn’t want it to get in the way too much, and my father got my mother a couple different rings throughout the years they were together, so he let me pick from them. I found a white gold diamond ring with two twisted bands. It should fit her once I get it adjusted.”

“I’m so happy for you, Chat. I can’t imagine a girl turning down an amazing guy like you.” He smiled.

“You know, I used to have this huge crush on you when we were teenagers. It was silly because I didn’t even know who you were, but the way you saved day was something I always admired. I may have gone a little overboard with my flirting, but at least I outgrew that selfish, “I think I deserve the girl” mindset. Plus, me getting over my endless pining over you made me open my eyes towards a girl who I can say I know the name of.” She laughed.

“Maybe one day I can tell you mine.”

“One day.”


	2. proposal

Things Adrien Agreste is good at? He’s good at teaching projectile motions and electromagnetism. He’s good at fighting crime in a leather catsuit. He’s good at strutting on the runway in front of millions of people. He’s good at making Marinette Dupain-Cheng smile and laugh.

Things Adrien Agreste can’t do? He can’t grill steak without making it rare or overdone. He can’t seem to figure out how to tie his own tie. He can’t sing for his life. But what he especially can’t figure out how to propose to the love of his life.

“Okay what about like recreating our first date?” Plagg scoffed.

“You mean seeing that horror film she hated, spilling soda all over her dress, and leaving early to fight an akuma?” Adrien nodded

“You’re right. That ideas off the list. What about something like a final gift?” Plagg looked up from the camembert he was munching.

“It’s neither her birthday or Christmas.” Adrien scrolled through the online article, frustrated.

“Oh!  A scavenger hunt to all of the special places in our relationship!” Plagg gave him a questioning look.

“And how will she get around Paris? It’d be hours of walking and driving and approximately fifteen minutes of actual memories.” Adrien groaned.

“On one hand I want to be over the top, you know? Buy skywriting and an orchestra. But that’s not very Marinette, that’s very me. And I want to do something from the heart but so far my brain is overriding anything my heart can make.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Kid, don’t think about it too hard. Just do something that’ll make her happy. Be her camembert.” Adrien looked up.

“That’s it! A romantic homemade dinner made by hand!” Plagg floated up to Adrien’s face.

“One problem. You can’t cook.” Adrien’s face dropped.

“You’re right. Well if I’m going to do this, I’m going to have to learn.”

 

And that he did. Lucky for him, with a teacher’s schedule, the schools were on summer vacation, and he had all the time in the world to figure out what to cook. When Adrien told Sabine and Tom his plans for Marinette they offered to give him lessons on how to bake her favorite silk chocolate pie, so he came to their bakery at nights when Marinette had late photoshoots and slowly but surely learned how to master the recipe. Of course it was preceded by lots of burning, over mixing, and using salt instead of sugar, but they were very patient with him.

However, the dinner took him many YouTube tutorials to learn. But, over the course of many weeks he learned how to bake the perfect lamb and tomatoes, master truffle parmesan risotto, and grill asparagus. Of course he had to get rid of it before she got home, (which he did by taking it to the local homeless shelter for a nice meal) but it was hard to hide the lingering smell in their apartment.

Confident in his cooking skills, the moment she left for work he began to set up the apartment. Hanging fairy lights across the ceiling and walls with Command hooks, setting the table with a tablecloth and the good plates, and prepping the candles, he felt confident that everything was perfect. He cooked the recipes perfectly, and the pie was in the fridge setting for the night. He got into a nice suit, and waiting eagerly for her to come home.

When he heard the doorknob rustle as she struggled to open the door, he shot up from the couch.

“Ugh you would not believe the day I’ve ha… what’s all this?” He grinned a cheeky grin.

“I just wanted to make a nice dinner for my beautiful girlfriend who works very hard.” He took her purse and set it at the island.

“What is that delicious smell?”

“That would be lamb, risotto, and asparagus.” Her mouth dropped open.

“You _made_ that?” He nodded, excited.

“Come sit down. I’ll get you some Chardonnay.” As he nervously rustled through the wine fridge, she sat at the table, hoping what she believed tonight would be was true. “So what happened today?”

“Oh, my day? Okay so Marlene had me use an army green tweed topcoat instead of the hunter green overcoat, and it didn’t make any sense because army green has too much brown undertone for the pants and shoes it was paired with and then guess what your dad said? He said “use the hunter green overcoat instead” and she was pissed at _me_ thinking I had tattled to him just because I’m your girlfriend. Then one of the new models was eating cheetos in her one of a kind, _white_ silk top. She only got in on the white pants but I was about to scream. _Then_ the new intern spilled coffee all over my designs I had on my desk that were due today, so I had to half ass them from memory in black and white. At least thought the black and white added a sense of modern class. But the kicker is, the model broke her heel and rolled her ankle, so she put on her Converse and the designer was loving it. The model pulled a total Demi Lovato for the rest of the shoot.” Adrien smiled softly as she took a big swing of her wine.

“That sounds pretty crazy.” She chuckled dryly.

“You could say that. But that doesn’t matter now. I’m home, I’m with you, you made this delicious dinner, and it’s all in the past.” She took a bite of lamb and closed her eyes as she savored the taste. “Who are you and what did you do with Adrien Agreste? Because this lamb is amazing.” He chuckled.

“I took some time to learn.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Does that mean I won’t be the only one cooking around here?” He smiled softly.

“That can be arranged.”

After sharing some laughs and eating until they were close to bursting, Adrien got up to grab the final part of their meal.

“Shut the fuck up. You didn’t get my favorite silk chocolate pie from my parents bakery.” He smiled cheekily while he sat the dessert down.

“I did not. They taught me how to make it.” Almost bouncing with glee, she took a spoonful of the decadent dish and moaned in delight.

“I can die happy right now.” Nervously, he reached in his pocket.

“Well not yet.” He took a long shaky breath. “Marinette, we have known eachother since we were teens. Wait shit that’s not how I want to start. Okay. I know we started on the wrong foot, with the whole gum incident. No wait I’ll just start with how I feel.” He took another deep breath. “Marinette, when I look at you, I see the strongest, most beautiful woman in my world. You work a full time job, you create new and innovative lines every day, you are a boss and a designer, yet you never stop trying to learn and be better. You give me another reason to push through my day and be the best person I can be, and are the thing I look forward to seeing everytime I wake up and come home. You make me take risks and make me try foods I’ve never had and have helped me become the man I never thought I’d ever be. You are my everyday Ladybug, and you are my everyday Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you…” Suddenly a woman in all army green busted through the window.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You will pay for my humiliation!” Marinette groaned.

“Oh come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> the ring: https://www.jamesallen.com/engagement-rings/halo/14k-white-gold-pave-halo-and-twisted-shank-engagement-ring-item-17466


End file.
